


Fall Into My Arms

by IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, M/M, when a sadist meets a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut/pseuds/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut
Summary: Terushima literally fell from above and thankfully onto Futakuchi's arms
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fall Into My Arms

"How did you two meet?"

-"He fell from above and straight into my arms" is what Futakuchi will say

-They would think that he's being cheesy, but what they didn't know is that he meant it literally

-Terushima literally fell from above and into his arms

-Here's what happened:

-They're having a practice match with Johzenji, and when they arrived, it was total chaos. A short-haired manager is screaming for them to focus while the other manager is looking scared. No coach or teacher in sight.

-Futakuchi started laughing "This team is crazy!" and then he got smacked on his arms by Moniwa and Mai.

-He extended his arms to the front automatically whining that it had hurt when suddenly he heard an "INCOMING!" coming from above.

-And thus there's a blonde guy with an undercut hair falling from above and into his arms. He's lucky that Futakuchi lifts some weight so he could handle a body falling from a little height.

-The blonde boy didn't expect to be caught, honestly, so he instinctively wraps his hands around the other's neck

-"Hey,"

-"I think I literally fall for you, handsome" and a wink

-"Shameless much?" His words contain no venom at all only amusement.

-A cough makes them realized there were still other people in the gym.

"Why did you become friends?"

-Their relationship is blurry. Are they friends? Rival? Aqquientence? They also don't know.

-But every time they bumped each other, there will be some snarky remarks from Futakuchi and Terushima will reply with his flirting.

-"You are so stupid I'm amazed you're in the top class"

-"Well I can't entirely stay at the bottom right?"

-"I wonder why you couldn't shut your goddamn mouth you high insect"

-"How about you try and shut me up?"

-"I sometimes wonder where you store all those energies of yours"

-"Help me lose them all then"

-Futakuchi loves to taunt people, make them angry and annoyed, and seeing their broken spirit make his heart flutter. It is his specialty but somehow he can't seem to break down this hyperactive meerkat and it confuses him to no end but at the same time makes his heart beating in a different rhythm.

-"I like the feisty type of people, makes me excited" He literally purred those last words into Futakuchi's ear and that was the time when Kenji knows, he's in love.

"Who confess first?"

-Futakuchi confesses first

-He's not an expert on making surprises, so he relies completely on his teammates and Terushima's teammates.

-And what did you expect? Of course, it's a mess.

-At first, they want to do a barbecue while stargazing at the sea but then fireworks came into mind. Of course, it was the Johzenjis idea.

-Terushima came and unexpectedly the fireworks suddenly start firing up. THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO LIGHT IT UP AFTER HE'S CONFESSED.

-But then one of them panicked and pushed the other and a few tumbling. One person accidentally knocked over the grill resulting in it falling down and landing on their mat where there's a lot of flowers present.

-The mat is on fire and Terushima's eyes widen in amazement.

-Futakuchi then gets on one knee and takes the blonde's hand into his own. Believe it or not, he's a romanticist.

-"Kenji-kun? What's all of this for?"

-"Terushima Yuuji. I may not be the best guy you've ever encountered and I'm just a normal volleyball player. I have never taken an interest in someone before but you manage to catch my gaze completely. Yuuji, will you be my boyfriend? For now and maybe ever?"

-"YES, YES, YES, YOU IDIOT!" Terushima yanks Futakuchi's shirt and crashed their lips together.

-It was iconic.

-Both of them kissed in front of a raging fire with people screaming everywhere and the sky is painted with fireworks.

-Truly a match made in hell.


End file.
